The Roar of Courage
by Doma Umaru-chan
Summary: Sent to a new world by a generous Dragon, what is the Ramen loving Naruto to do? of course what he do best, wreck shit up and ruin the diabolic plans of people who wish to conquer the world! Re-Titled
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or High School DxD, I wish I did but I don't.**

 **Hi guys! I'm back with a new story to boot, I removed my former story as from now on this will become my new one, I was planning on writing a Naruto To Love Ru story but it looks like High School DxD is the hype now.**

 **Now I know my Naruto might be a little Oc, just a little but that is simple because I am not Kishimoto so my Naruto is not original so forgive me if there are times that Naruto would be out of character!**

 **Anyway, if there are any beta readers interested in beta testing my story I would really appreciate the help because my Vocabulary is not that large and my English is not that Good!**

 **Chapter Start**

Strange

That is the only way he could put his current situation, one moment he was fighting Sasuke whom went rogue to become Orochimaru's apprentice then the next he found himself staring at a purple sky filled with unblinking stars with a single orange moon –or which he assumed as the moon-.

The last thing he could remember about that fight is the feeling of something being ripped away from him, the feeling of his stomach –or the inside of his stomach- being ripped apart by some unknown forces.

It truly is a strange feeling much less a strange sight.

"What's going on?" He asked to no one so he was really surprised when someone responded to his question.

"You tell me."

The boy whirled around and to his utter surprise –enough to make him drop his jaw in a comical way- he saw what he thought as nothing but a myth floating in front of him.

"A-A DRAGON!" the boy would never admit it but the way he shrieked the moment his eyes landed on the creature in front of him sounded that of a girl –worse than a certain pink haired girl shrieks- and that is saying something.

How did this thing manage to hide itself from him with its size!?

Standing or more like floating since it's not fluttering its wings is a giant – at least a hundred meters – dragon with red dragon with a horn on its snout – he estimated the horn to be 10 meters long and that is far bigger than him- its eyes boring into him.

"What the hell are you staring at huh?" The dragon let out a rumble as if it was growling and the boy was immediately cowed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean too I was just so surprised when I saw you please don't eat me ttebayo!" the boy shouted out or more like squeaked out in fear while bowing his head in hopes that the dragon would at least spare him.

He wouldn't dare to try and fight against this thing, its size alone dwarfed his own Summon and he has no doubt that with that thick scales and muscled body his technique wouldn't even scratch it.

"Oh, you are brighter than you look aren't you boy." The dragon snorted at the –human?- or whatever this kid was, he would not let the boy know that his presence intrigue him because of his bright aura and strange power that he could sense dwelling in the boy.

A vein throbbed on the boy's forehead "Hey! Not because I am a blond means I am dumb ttebayo!" the boy shouted angrily before his face lost its healthy color when he realized what he had done.

"Blonde?" The dragon raised an nonexistent eyebrow as it brushed off the boy's irritated look "You don't look like a blonde to me."

"What do you mean by that, can't you see I have blonde hair!?" Alright, as scared as he might be this dragon is getting on his nerve and no one ever walked all over Naruto Uzumaki no matter who or what they are.

"Oh are you sure?" The dragon snorted in amusement finding the boy's fiery attitude amusing instead of irritating "Then why don't you take a look at yourself?"

"What?" The boy looked at him quizzically with his head tilting in confusion, then his eyes immediately widened when a white glowing thing appeared in front of him.

A mirror, did this dragon just conjured a mirror?

"Take a look."

And the boy did so and to his shock, his once blonde hair –his beautiful blonde hair- is now gone and now in its place is that of blood, while his hair retained its spiky disposition the color changed and instead of the usual blonde it is now crimson red as if it has been dyed with blood.

While his crimson blue eyes retained its natural color, the pupil become intense bright gold and even when he's using the Kyuubi's power his iris would become red and his pupil will become black but right now his iris was still blue but the pupil become completely gold.

"What is going on!?" He shouted in shock when he saw the changes in his appearance, while he was still as short as he used to be –which he loathed very much – his hair color changed and his eyes was also different.

"You tell me." The dragon snorted once again while shakings its wings as if it was annoyed by something "And would you please stop yelling you shrimp."

"Who are you calling a shrimp huh?!" the boy finally had enough of the constant insult of this dragon and talking down to him – if there is one thing that he hated the most it was being looked down upon – so with that the boy finally snapped.

Unconsciously a vibrant golden energy surrounded his form as his eyes glowed gold with power as if it was on flame, his fingers twitching ready to strangle someone or something – preferable a dragon thrice the size of his boss summon -.

"Ohh, so you have some fight in you huh." The dragon let out a bellowing laugher that shook the surrounding area –which is strange because there are no spaces or ground in the place – which is really strange.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled in anger as he tried to perform his favorite technique but instead of a blue spear forming in his hand, a crimson vibrant energy flew from his hand and struck the dragon straight on his snout.

"Wha?" The boy looked clueless at what he has done while ignoring the fact that the dragon was completely unharmed and looked more like amused by what the boy has done.

"So you are one of those huh?"

'A reincarnation especially of that monkey, this is something that you do not see every day.'

"What?" the boy looked at the amused face of the dragon –it was starting to really grate on his nerves if he was being honest with himself – whom simply tilted its head.

"Oh and it seems you are not completely aware of it." The dragon shook its massive head while the boy suddenly fell into his knee's as the golden energy surrounding him flared as if it has been doused with gasoline, it rose and rose as it become a never ending pillar of golden energy.

"Ahhhhh!" the boy yelled in pain as he felt like his whole body is being ripped apart and being reformed into something, his muscle aches and his insides felt like it was being ripped apart he felt like being burned alive.

"Well, as amusing as this is I am not going to let someone burn alive in my home." The dragon snorted as its eyes glowed crimson and not a second later a golden circlet flew toward the boy, ignoring the energy surrounding him and proceeded to latch itself on the boy's head.

And as soon as the golden circlet assumed its place on the boy's head and took the proper size the golden energy surrounding him disappeared.

"Uhhhhh, what was that?" The boy murmured quickly as he held his aching head while a small amount of drool trailed down his lips.

That was fucking painful ttebayo!

"I wonder about that?" The dragon let out a small bark of laughter when he saw the state the boy is currently in.

"What are you laughing at!?-oww-" The boy hissed angrily before clutching his aching head while taking note of the crown on his forehead.

"Boy, you're naked." The dragon let out another bark of laughter when the boy's face become immediately pale and then turned crimson when he saw that he was indeed naked.

"Oh in the name of all ramen that is holy, no." The boy murmured as he tried to hide his jewels while his face was racked with shame.

"Here." Feeling pity for the boy his eyes glowed once again and the boy was suddenly surrounded by light, once it was gone the boy was revealed to be wearing a strange looking outfit that reminds him of those spiritual guys in the Iron Country.

What are they called again?

Onmyouji if he remembered correctly.

His outfit consisted of a white strange looking Kimono with wide sleeves, white hakama and brown geta sandals with white tabi on his foot.

"Strange outfit but thanks!" The boy nodded his head in gratitude while the dragon shook its head in amusement, he first insulted or more like complained about the outfit before showing his gratitude.

"So big guy, just where in the world am I?" the boy crossed his arms as the pain in his head finally disappeared.

"Finally, you are the Dimensional Gap, the bridge that connects worlds."

"Ohhh, awesome send me back then." The boy nodded his head before making a demand while the dragon could feel a sweat traveling on its back.

"And what makes you think I can send you back?"

"Really?" The boy raised a crimson eyebrow before sighing while shaking his head "You're here before me, it means you are already familiar with this place and has a way of traveling through other places because you knew of its functions."

'True that.' Thought the dragon, he did not expect the kid to pick that up just by him mentioning that the Gap connects all the worlds together.

"Sorry boy while I could freely travel between worlds, there are many existing world there is in this Universe alone I doubt I would be able to send you back to yours that easily." The dragon shook its head in disagreement while the boy looked heartbroken.

"What! Why!?" the boy yelled "Can't you just open all the doors and send me back! I'll surely recognize my world once you open it!"

"Shut up boy! I said that I can't!" The dragon roared which made the boy bite his tongue to prevent himself from talking back, he knew despite not knowing this dragon for too long he knew that if he fight it he would surely lose.

"Sorry…" The boy dejectedly looked down with face as if it was the ending of the world, and with what he learned the world might just end –his world that is-.

The dragon sighed feeling bad for the boy "Anyway, my name is DxD or as the others called me Great Red."

What's up with that name, that was the first response the boy thought off but decided to keep it to himself lest he piss the dragon more.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The now named Naruto sighed in sadness, how would he be able to achieve his dream and bring Sasuke back if he couldn't return to his world "So I am stuck here."

"Not necessarily."

Naruto perked up at that but was immediately dejected when he heard the next response of the dragon.

"While returning to your world is impossible, you can still enter other worlds through the Gap I can send you to a world near us if you wish." The dragon offered as an act of pity, the boy's eyes were filled with so much pain and suffering – something that should not be in a child that young – that he could not help but feel bad for him.

"Why? Why can't I return?" was his only question with pained expression on his face while the dragon winced in sympathy.

"Because your connection to your world has already been severed and has been taken over."

"Severed?" Naruto parroted with a frown "What do you mean?"

"I mean the moment that you were plunged here, your connection to your world has been severe and to make up for your lost they created another you to stay in your world so the balance would not be disrupted, you can't just disappear like that from your world after all."

"What do you mean it created a copy of me?"

"I meat just that, to compensate for losing you they created another you like a clone but is still you and would act as the original you as to not disrupt the balance of your world."

"You mean like a Kage Bunshin?"

"What is this Kage Bunshin you are talking about?"

"It's one of my techniques, an ability that allows me to create a corporal but temporary copy of myself, anything that it learns I would learn the moment it was got dispelled." Naruto explained with a dejected frown on his face while the dragon nodded in understanding, how interesting.

"I see, indeed it's just like that 'Kage Bunshin' of yours but that one is permanent."

"What would happen if I come back to my world?"

The dragon stared at the boy's eyes as if trying to find something, and seemingly finding it the dragon nodded its head.

"If you return to your world the time and space itself would be distorted, your return will upset the balance of your world for the world would not allow a two of you to exists, while it is normal for oneself to meet their alternate self they cannot meet their original selves in their original world, only one you could exist at a time."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put if you return to your world it would simply cease to exists because time and space itself would reject your presence, like I said two of you at the same time could not exists the only reason you were able to use your cloning technique while you are in your world is because the clones while still you is just a copy of you." The dragon explained and seeing the face of the boy scrunched up he sighed "The you in your original world right now is not a clone but the original you created by that world so as to not upset the balance by your disappearance."

As if finally understanding what the dragon is talking about, the boy's eyes widened to a degree as his eyes shone with nothing but heartbreak.

"T-then that means I would no longer be able to return to my world even if I find a way to do so." Naruto conceded but he still trembled in shock as tears started trailing down his cheeks, though he jerked in surprise when he felt a single finger patted his head.

"I'm not going to say that I understand your pain, but while there is nothing you can do about it anymore you can still start a new life in a new world, I don't know why you wanted to return to your world so bad –whether it be because of promises and friends or family- remember that you are your own person, you have to let go and start a new it is your own life after all, do whatever you want to do." The dragon let out a gentle voice unbefitting its size and stature "You can start a new life, while you can no longer pursue your own dream from your world then why not follow a new one in the new world?"

Naruto looked down, the dragon certain have a point.

"But even if I do so, how would I fit in, in this new world without having knowledge about it."

The dragon let out a grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Let me take care of that, so do you want me to send you to another world?"

Naruto nodded his head with a new light lighting up his eyes.

"Very well, then let me give you a gift for a start." The dragon let out a massive grin as Naruto watched with eyes filled with horror as it tore its own flesh.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled in panic when he saw the dragon remove some of his skin and flesh only for his eyes to widen in shock when the wound immediately healed as if nothing happened to it.

"Take this." The dragon placed the part of his flesh on Naruto's waiting palms – he placed it in front when the dragon asked him too – and to his shock and disbelief the flesh sunk into his body without any trouble.

"W-what happened? What did you do?" he asked shakily as he clench and unclench his fist while trying to figure out where the dragon's flesh disappeared into.

The dragon let out a grin "That would be a secret, and for my second gift."

To Naruto's surprise and awe the piece of his skin or the dragon's scale started shifting as if it was morphing into something, and his brow immediately shot up when the scale turned into a five foot crimson staff with an intricate design on it with a dragon's maw.

The staff readily fell onto Naruto's waiting hands.

"Why this?" He wasn't really complaining but he wanted to know why the dragon chose this particular weapon for him to use.

"Well first you don't strike me as someone who would use a sword, second your body is more fit for something like a staff, although I chose the staff mostly because I know it would really work well for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, now that's interesting.

"And why is that?"

The dragon grinned at him "Let's just say that you reminded me of a certain golden monkey."

A vein throbbed on Naruto's forehead "Are you calling me a monkey?"

"Of course not, I just said you reminded me of him I am not saying you look like him." the dragon shook its head in amusement while Naruto scowled at him.

"So for my third and last gift do you have anything specific in mind?" The dragon asked the boy whom tilted his head.

"It's not enough?"

"You're really something boy, it's alright to be greedy sometimes ask me anything." The dragon coerced the boy with a grin on his face while thinking that the boy is really different.

It took several coaxing from the dragon before finally Naruto decided to ask something.

"Well, there is one thing but it's not a materialistic thing but more like a blessing."

The dragon raised a nonexistent eyebrow before nodding its head "Fire away."

"Can you do something about those who would attack me with ill intent?"

At this the dragon become really intrigued 'Does this boy know what he's asking, from what I can see in his eyes he does not want me to fight his enemies but instead want me to do something against those who would try to harm him.'

Then an idea struck him, after all he told the boy to ask anything while he is not his old friend –Shenron the wishing Dragon- he could still grant wishes after all he was the Dragon of Dreams and Wishes.

"I just have the right thing for you." Said the dragon while letting out an amuse laugh, truly who would have thought that someone would ask him for such a blessing –while not everyone could ask a blessing from him- only people whom he chose would be allowed to receive one from him.

While the boy does intrigues him, the reason why he felt compelled to help the boy is because of the feeling of pity and sympathy he has for the boy, a boy his age should not have eyes filled with pain and suffering like that.

His eyes glows golden this time and Naruto felt something tickling his skin as a certain knowledge entered his head.

' **First Attack Immunity, Preceding Attack Immunity, planetary Attack Immunity, automatic countering, instant regeneration, True Dragon God physiology.'**

He does not know what the meanings of those words are but it sounds really awesome and badass.

"I-isn't this too much?" Naruto looked up at the dragon when the information about those blessings entered his head while the dragon nodded its head.

"While it is indeed a game changer and unbalanced, too overpowered it still does not make you invincible, you can dodge all physical and magic attacks, but you cannot counter magic attacks."

"Magic?"

"Yes Magic, it is the energy that was being used by the majority of the Supernatural in the world where I'll send you, but the Yokai's does use Chakra like yours but unrefined unlike yours." Said the dragon while Naruto blinked, how did the dragon know of his chakra?

Though he was glad that in the world where he will be sent too does have chakra, at least it won't be that much strange to him.

He would hate to be the strange one, he had enough of that in Konoha.

"And just a heads up, when someone attack you, your body would automatically evade it or counter it because that is what my blessing is all about so don't be surprised when your body moved suddenly on its own okay?"

"Thank you!" For the very first time in his life Naruto thanked someone with all his heart complete with a bow, he never bowed to anyone so doing so for the dragon is really a huge thing for him and the dragon took notice of it.

'Heh, this kid will really change a lot of things, hopefully for the better.' Thought the dragon 'Oh well, I don't really care whatever happened to that world as long as I can have some form of entertainment.'

"Think nothing of it boy." The dragon looked down at Naruto as he prepared to send the boy to the world he was most familiar with "Though beware of the Holy Sword Ascalon and the blood of Samael for they are very lethal to dragons especially you whom become a True Dragon."

"Got it!- wait a true dragon!?"

Great Red nodded his head "Yes, because of the blessings I endowed you with I have to change your structure because your body will explode from all that power I granted you, it became easier because you have some of my flesh within you."

"Wait! Does that mean I've become your son because I have your flesh in me!?" Naruto looked quite excited at that while Great Red blinks before howling in laughter, it took several minutes for him to calm down but when he did he grace the boy a toothy smile and spoke in a gentle voice.

"When you put it like that I guess you are right." Great Red looked at him with kind and tender eyes while Naruto spluttered bashfully.

"As a commemoration of you being my son let me give you another gift."

"Eh, but you already gave me too much!"

"I know, but since you are my son now allow me to spoil you!" Great Red let out a bark of laughter as his eyes glowed golden once again.

"So what is it?"

"You'll find out later." The dragon said in a mysterious voice before a rift swallowed him without letting him reply.

"Maybe I should tell him about the Sacred Gear I bestowed upon him, it's not like it would be problem for anyone and its gaining dust in my draconic pockets." Murmured the dragon before chuckling "Oh well, it would be a surprise to the boy."

"What an interesting child." The dragon shook its head "My son huh? That's a first."

Though he will never admit to anyone, he kind of like it.

Now he'll go and boast it to his rival, he'll rub it on her face!

-0-0-0-

Soft

It was the first thing he could think of the moment he arrived at this strange blue world, he could see nothing but endless blue and white fluffy things he would passed by occasionally.

Then he realize that he was staring at the sky and the white fluffy things he pass through are clouds.

"I'm falling!?" Shouted Naruto as he jerked forward only to blink in surprise when he found himself sitting on top of a golden cloud "Eh!? What is this ttebayo!" shouted Naruto in shock as he was literally sitting on top of a flying cloud with his staff now gone and instead took the form of a crimson arm ring.

"I'm riding the clouds! I'm awesome!" Naruto laughed lightheartedly while the birds flying around him gawked at seeing a boy no older than thirteen wearing strange clothes flew pass them.

"Though how do I control this thing?" Thought Naruto as he narrowed his eyes wondering how the cloud works. "Go down." He commanded and was immediately force to clutch on the cloud as it flew downwards as if obeying his command.

"Waaaaaait! Sloooow down!" Naruto commanded as he clutch into it for dear life and as if hearing his command the cloud slowed down letting Naruto right himself.

"Phew." He wiped a sweat from his brow when the cloud started descending down slowly and gradually.

Who knew controlling a flying cloud could be so troublesome.

After what seems to be like forever for someone with Naruto's level of patience, he finally landed and the moment his foot touched the ground the cloud he was riding on turned into smoke and flew towards the small gem on his arm ring.

"Oh, so it has that kind of feature, cool." Murmured Naruto with a smile as he started walking, he took note that the place he landed on seems to be an alley since he was being surrounded by stone houses.

"Man this place is so different from Konoha, there are barely any trees in there." Murmured Naruto as he surveyed his surrounding, for some strange reason despite it being in the middle of the day there's no one in the streets.

"Is this a ghost town or something?"

"Hmm, what's that?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and scrunch his face when he saw something strange miles away, he won't ask why he could see something that far away despite not having the Byakugan.

"Is that a bird?"

He saw what seems to be an avian, or he presumed it as an avian because it has wings but its way too big to be a normal bird.

"Let's see."

Digging his foot on the concrete and focusing strength on his leg he bended his body as if preparing to jump.

Then he leaped forward or more like he flew forward because the force of his leap broke the concrete ground and threw him forward so fast he went past so many houses and even hit his face on the roof of a tall house bringing some bricks with him.

"Crap I put too much strength! What did that Dragon do to me!?" Naruto shouted as he flew towards what he assumed as a strange species of bird only for his eyes to widen when he saw just what it was.

Rage burned in his eyes when his eyes landed on the overgrown chicken straddling a young girl who seems to be a year or two older than him with tears on her eyes.

"Get off that girl you overgrown chicken!"

-0-0-0-

Ravel Phenex is having a bad.

A very, very bad and irritating day to be precise.

Ravel Phenex is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes, her long blonde hair was tied into twin tails with drill like curls and blue ribbon keeping them in place, the front of her hair has several bangs hanging on her forehead with a V shape fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her blue eyes was filled with haughtiness and a bit of mischief, her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow on the front, at the back she has three feather like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protruding from the dress, she has white frilly skirt that end at the midst of her thighs and black stockings coupled with purple shoes.

"Kukuku sorry little girl, but your tears are needed for me to succeed on my plans its nothing personal."

"It's personal to me, you attacked a member of the Phenex clan in broad daylight and on your own, you must have some kind of death wish." Ravel responded with narrowed eyes as she regarded the man standing couple of yards away from her.

And yes, the reason she was having a bad day is that because her brother sent her away to scout some girls to join his 'Harem' and forced to waster her time here on earth littered by humans.

Then out of nowhere this guy with filthy voice and disgusting aura appeared as if he owned the place and kept on talking like she was nothing but a fly on a wall he could just dispose of anytime he wanted.

The arrogant man –she knew it was man the voice alone told her that- grins from under his robe as if finding some amusement in her words.

The tall man was wearing a fully body black robe with a hood covering his whole features, other than his inky black hair she could not see anything but she knew that this man is no mortal and is a member of the fallen angel factions.

She knew simply because the man conjured a golden yellowish sword made of light, and there is no one other than the angels and fallen angels who can do that and judging by this man twisted personality there's no way he's a member of those airheaded angels.

"I'm giving you one last chance to leave and think of your mistakes, I am not having a good day so I don't know what I might do to you." Ravel warned while the man let out a mocking guffaw as if what she said is funny.

And considering the fact that his power dwarfed her so much that she seems like an ant to him was amusing to him, oh how he love when weaklings thinks that they are powerful because they could not sense his overwhelming power and act like an arrogant bitch like this one.

"Is there something funny?" Ravel let out a scowl while hissing angrily at the nerve of the man, here she was giving him a chance to just leave and he's mocking her?

The nerve!

"It's your funeral then." Raven shook her head as she conjured a fireball easily the size of a two story house and flung it towards the man.

It soared towards the man and the fireball flew so fast it looked as if the man wasn't even able to react, it collided with him and the resulting explosion burned the surrounding ground and turning the stone walks black with the heat of her fire alone.

"Hmp." Ravel haughtily turned her nose in the air as she prepare to walk off thinking the man has been turned into dust by her attack only for her not fully developed instincts to warn her about her impending doom.

Following her instincts she jumped away and while in the air she summoned a wing made of fire which she used to fly towards the sky.

"What?" She looked down in shock when she saw the man completely unharmed and pulling the sword from the ground where she was just standing on, had she not move she would have been slice in half by that sword.

And while she could regenerate from it the pain it would bring her would be immense due to the sword being made of nothing but light.

"Where are you going?" a mocking amuse voice resounded from behind her.

'Fast!' thought Ravel as she spun around only for her face to meet her assailants fist, the force from the blow threw her down on the ground so fast her impact created a huge crater on it.

"Ahhh!"

Ravel screamed in pain as she held her bleeding nose and lips even though it was already starting to heal, it was still painful because the punch was so powerful it almost ripped her head apart from her shoulders.

'What is he!?' thought Ravel as her eyes widened and she immediately pushed her body away from the ground when the man dove towards her to impale her with his sword.

"Ugh!" Tears started gathering in her eyes, she was mostly able to get away –mostly because despite being able to dodge the sword still managed to rip the sleeves of her dress and nick her arm.

It hurts!

Clutching her left arm which was healing much slower because of the injury being made by a light weapon, she bit her lift from releasing a painful scream when the man suddenly appeared in front of her and stabbed her shoulder with his sword.

Did not stop her from shedding tears though, it hurt badly after all.

"What's wrong little girl~ where did that haughty attitude of yours go." The man let out a fanged grin as if what he was doing is amusing him, it was like he was simply playing with her.

Ravel, despite the pain in her left shoulder and arm she still glared at the man with full of rage and hatred despite the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"My family will not let this go easily." Ravel warned the man, her family would not let this attack against her go especially with the, none aggression pact with the fallen angels, for them to break this pact and attack someone from the higher families in the Underworld.

It would mean war.

"And that is what I wanted." The man grinned as Ravel hissed as the man pushed her down on the ground and straddled her with his knees on her navel bringing intense pain on it.

"You want to start a war!?" Ravel screamed in shock before hissing when the man dug his knee on her navel harder making her cry out in pain. "Ahhh!"

"Yes! My brothers are all fools! Especially Azazel, we the Fallen Angels are the ultimate beings and the Supreme faction, we are the most powerful! If we wanted we could wipe your race out off the face of the earth but Azazel is such a fool letting humans with sacred gears to become a part of our race! The disgrace!" The man yelled in anger as he pushed his sword deeper on Ravel's shoulder making the poor girl cry out in more agony with her consciousness slowly fading due to the intense pain.

"And you know what before I take you in I want you stuffer despair!" The Fall Angel grinned evilly as he finally show his wings, five pair of wings to be précised and he watched with glee as horror dawn on the girls features when she realized just who this man is.

"Yes! I will torture you, I will make you my pet and my subordinates toys you will breed many Phenex like you whom will provide with lots of Phoenix tears to use by us when we start the war!" the man let out a gleeful cackle while Ravel finally realized just how dire her situations is as her body started trembling in terror at what kind of fate awaits her.

"Now be a good girl and come with me."

"No!" Ravel screamed in defiance only to cry out again in pain when the man pulled out his sword and stabbed her other shoulder with it.

"Please…" Ravel finally beg while discarding her pride, screw her pride she wanted to live and does not wanted to become someone's sexual pet. "Please let me go…"

The man let out an amuse chuckle as if finding amusement on her please "No can do girl, I want to see you suffer."

"Get off that girl you overgrown chicken!"

The man did not know what hit him, once second he was having the time of his life torturing one of the children of one of the most notable devils in existence, then suddenly he was flung away several feet with the wall only stopping his descent not before burying his deep on the stone wall.

Disorientated the man pulled out his head and turn to the direction where the attacked came from and he saw a child younger than the girl standing several miles away.

So he flew so far away and broke down so many houses and walls only to be stopped by this one sturdy wall.

"How dare a human humiliate me like this!" The man let out an enrage howl as he saw that the one who attacked him is a human, he could not feel any demonic energy or any light energy on the boy.

Though he wonder why he could feel something in him, it kinds of remind him of a dragon but there's no way that this child is a dragon since he knew that only one dragon who can shape shift exists.

"I will kill you!" With an enrage roar he flew towards the boy with supersonic speed with his blade clutched with both his hand to bisect the boy in two.

"No! you don't understand, that guy is a five star Fallen Angel he's very powerful you are no match against him! you just took him by surprised!"

He heard the girl warn but it was too late, he's going to kill the boy and torture the girl for this humiliation.

"That girl is right, you just took me by surprise!"

He raised his sword as he appeared in front of the boy.

"Die!"

-0-0-0-

"You okay?" Naruto glanced down at the bleeding girl, she was pretty he would admit but he made sure not to look at her too long because of the state of her dress is in ruins and her dress has been ripped from both shoulders revealing a pink bra underneath.

"Do I look like I'm okay!? It hurts!" the girl yelled before grimacing when she realize that the one she was yelling at was the man who saved her "I'm sorry, I-I was just-"

"Shh, it's okay." Naruto placed his finger on the girls lips to stop her from apologizing while he slung his now activated staff on his left shoulder. "I understand, it's okay I am here now I will not let that overgrow chicken hurt you anymore."

The girl twitched at the chicken part but couldn't help but get a small tint of pink on her cheeks at the boy's declaration, he looks so much younger than her yet he acts so manly.

Had it not been from the intense pain on her shoulders and the dire situation they were in she would have develop a fully body blush from this boy's manliness.

It was kind of like a knight in shining armor came to save her.

Shaking her head her face adapted a look of panic "No! we need to get away from here now before that guy recovers."

"We'll be fine I'll take care of him." Naruto grin was so wide it stretched his whiskered cheeks to the point that his eyes were forced to close not seeing the girl becoming flustered.

"No! you don't understand, that guy is a five star Fallen Angel he's very powerful you are no match against him! you just took him by surprised!"

"If that is the case then, you go ahead and run I'll stay and make sure that this guy would not be able to go after you, Ill protect' you it's a promise ttebayo!" Naruto sent her a thumbs up while the girl's eyes widened as her face finally become completely red.

'H-He….' Her thoughts was cut off when the fallen angel suddenly appeared in front of the boy with his sword raised ready to split her savior in half.

"Look out!"

"Die!"

Naruto did not even spare him a glance as his body automatically moved by itself, he had been told by Great Red about this certain features his new body have so he didn't need to worry about any surprise attack.

Before the man could even bring his blade down, his face met the end of Naruto's staff and he could swear he heard his own jaw cracked from the force of the blow and for the second time the man flew away again.

"Wha?" the girl blinks owlishly before she turned to the boy in disbelief seeing just how he easily countered the man's attack as if it was nothing, and he wasn't even looking!

"It'll be fine, as long as I'm here this guy won't be hurting ya! I'll make sure of that!" Naruto grip the both of his tap as he took a stance that he saw the third hokage do once when using his staff.

The flustered girl simply looked down with her face completely turning red even her ears, she was no match with that grin of his and decided to calm her heart by focusing all her energy on healing herself.

It still hurt but the feelings of embarrassment this boy is giving her is making her forget the pain in her shoulders, she still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You brat! I'll kill you!" The man stood up from where he was while taking off his ripped hood revealing a long oily black hair with crimson eyes and long ears, the man looked so angry he seems ready to breath fire.

The man summoned hundreds upon hundreds of spear made of lights the size of his own stuff while the girl paled.

"Hey! What's your name?" Naruto glace at the girl whom looked at him in disbelief her eyes screamed 'are you an idiot!?'

"I can't believe your asking for my name in this kind of situation!" the girl yelled in disbelief while Naruto titled his head.

"What's wrong with that? I just want to hear the name of the pretty girl I saved before I die." Naruto let out a flirtatious wink – not that it was flirtatious as he simply do it instinctively.

"Are you serious." The girl looked up at him with dull eyes before shaking his head "Alright my name is Ravel Phenex, the youngest child of the Phenex Clan you better remember that!"

"Alrgith Ravel-chan I'll keep that in mind." Naruto grins as he narrowed his eyes at the man who was glowering at him "There is no way I'll ever forget the name of the beautiful girl whom looked like an angel with wings of fire."

He was completely focused on the Fallen Angel he did not see Ravel completely going red in the face at his comment, while many had called her cute and beautiful no one has ever told her that words in such a genuine manner like this guy.

"T-Thank you…" she whispered with her head bowed in embarrassment.

"STOP FLIRTING GOD DAMN IT!" the man roared in fury with veins throbbing on his face and neck "MY NAME IS KOKABIEL! REMEMBER THAT BRAT FOR THAT IS THE NAME OF YOUR KILLER!"

With a wave of his hand the spear of lights started flying towards Naruto and Ravel at supersonic speeds.

"Kyaa!"

"Don't move Ravel-chan!"

Naruto warned as he placed himself in front of Ravel as he spun his staff around himself and deflected the first spear that appeared in front of him.

The moment the spear of light collided with his staff, instead of exploding like it was supposed to it simply shattered as if it was made of glass.

'What!?' thought Kokabiel as he watch with disbelieving eyes as the spears he created got shattered or redirected by the boy whom he dismissed as nothing but a human trash whom took him by surprise.

'What the fuck is up with that Staff!?'

'He's deflecting all those light spears?! Even though I can't see them flying he's deflecting it like it was nothing!' thought Ravel as she watch with wide eyes as the boy – her savior – kept swinging his stuff in speed she didn't know possible, not even Mira her brother staff used could wield her own weapon with such speed and precision.

The boy was doing what she thought is impossible, he's deflecting all those spear of lights that she was sure even her brother would find trouble evading because of its sheer speed alone.

As strong as her brother might be, he just wasn't that fast! The boy was swinging his staff so fast his staff was becoming nothing but a blur of red!

And Naruto, Naruto is just swinging his staff like a savage and batting or destroying all the light spears that come close.

'Man even Kakashi-sensei's kunai throw are way faster than those.' Thought Naruto as he kept on swatting away all those spears of lights with nothing but boredom in his eyes.

"Errr." Naruto blinks when the spear of light stopped coming in fact there are no longer spear of lights floating in front of the wide eyed Kokabiel "Is that all?"

Ravel balked, she didn't even see all those spear of lights and simple sees it when the boy finally deflected it and yet the boy looked bored instead of being out breath because of the amount of spear of the lights that flew towards him.

"You…" Kokabiel gritted his teeth as he finally recovered from his shock as his face turned completely crimson "You imbecile."

"I will destroy you along with this town!" Kokabiel flew high in the sky and pushed his hand forward as a spear of light the size of a town formed on top of him. "Let see you dodge this boy!"

"N-No way…" Ravel knew that this boy is strong but she has no delusion that the boy would be able to deflect or destroy something that huge!

"We have to get away now!"

Naruto's lips curled downwards as his eyes flashes and suddenly Ravel felt like running away when she started to sense so much malice from the boy.

"You will destroy this town and kill so many civilians just to kill me?" Naruto hissed in anger, only few could piss him now –nah there are a lot of things that could piss him off even simple things could piss him off- but this guy is really becoming one of those things.

"I don't care about the humans in this place as long as I can kill you then that's fine!"

Kokabiel was about to throw the spear when suddenly he froze when an intense aura of rage came from hundreds of miles away and moving towards his location.

'Shit! Azazel!?'

Looks like Azazel sensed his presence because of him using too much power!

Shit!

Looking at the kid his eyes burned with hatred, this kid ruined everything!

"I will not forget this boy!" Dispersing the Spear of Light as if it was nothing the Fallen Angel flew away but not before sending Naruto one last hateful glare.

"What?" Ravel looked confused at why the Fallen Angel suddenly fled with his tail between his legs while Naruto blinks.

"Heh! It looks like that overgrown chicken got scared, what a wuss!" Naruto let out a boisterous laugh while Ravel twitched again at the chicken comment.

"So." Ravel jerked in surprise at being address so suddenly "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded her head "I'm fine now, most of the wounds are gone but the wounds on my shoulder is healing slower because of his light sword." She explained while covering her chest to prevent her modesty being seen.

"That's great! I'm glad I saw you from far away, what would happen had I not intervened!" Naruto grins as he crouch in front of her, she was still sitting on the ground after all "Name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way." He pointed at himself.

Ravel nodded "What are you by the way, after seeing what you can do you can't be a normal human."

Naruto grimaced, he's still coming into terms about the change in his body. After all most of his life he has been regarded as nothing but a demon and now he's no longer a human, albeit he wasn't really a demon but a dragon instead.

"Well, I'm a dragon not a human… I guess." He whispered the last bit so Ravel did not quite catch it and the revelation was such a shocker that she did not bother to ask what the last piece was.

"No way! That's impossible, there is only one dragon who can shift into a human and last I heard it took the form of a small girl!" Ravel still could not believe the fact that one of the strongest being in existence was fond of a little girl's body.

"I'm not lying!" Naruto exclaimed with dull eyes "The Red Dragon in the Void told me so."

Ravel blinks.

Then she blinks again.

Then she paled.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yep, Great Red told me I am a True Dragon or something, but I don't really understand much of it."

Ravel looked like she was on the verge on fainting after hearing that certain information, that certainly explains his incredible strength and power.

She's too way exhausted to make any big reaction towards that stupid revelation!

"Anyway, can you stand?"

Ravel nodded her head and once she did she immediately stumbled into Naruto's chest drenching his white clothes with blood.

"Ow that would be a bitch to remove." Naruto grimaced when he saw his white outfit becoming drenched with blood "And its my only outfit."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just really exhausted because I used most of my powers to heal myself, I'll pay for your clothes." Ravel looked apologetic while at the same time being flustered for being in such a close proximity with a guy whom just saved her life.

Does that make him her hero then!?

At the thought her face completely burned crimson.

"Well, if that is the case then."

"Kyaa!?"

Ravel was started when she was suddenly hefted into what she recognized as the famous princess carry by her savior.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shrieked in embarrassment while Naruto simply grins at her.

"You're exhausted right, let me carry you to the nearest hotel where you can rest, I don't have a house so I can't take you there and I don't know where is yours." He explained to the girl who insisted of being let down saying she could walk by herself but he did not complied.

"No." He responded sternly and she was immediately silence by his serious frown.

"Now do you have money with you?" Asked Naruto while the girl nodded her head

"Why?"

"Where going to need it to pay for a room since I don't have money with me."

Ravel nodded her head and simply complied with him, she's too exhausted to start another argument with Naruto and even if she did she was sure he would not let her go.

She still didn't know if that is a good thing or not.

Unknown to her a guy with dual colored hair and twelve raven black wings was observing the two of them.

'A daughter of the Phenex Clan and that boy, something is different with that boy.' Thought the man and within a blink of an eye he disappeared leaving nothing but few black feathers.

Looks like things would get more interesting though before he that he have to deal with Kokabiel.

After all, he just tried to kidnap the daughter of the Phenex household.

That would a bitch to explain to Sirzechs.

 **Chapter End**

 **So guys what do you think? Drop a lot of reviews and leave the Flames alright, criticism is alright and I'll definitely appreciate some advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto and HighSchool DxD.**

 **And to those whom says my Naruto is a little bit oc, of course it would be after all I am not Kishimoto so I cannot write Naruto the same he did I am not the original author after all so my Naruto would not be the original no matter how hard I try to make it so.**

 **And to my lovely reader, yes I understand that Naruto should not be able to beat Kokabiel easily but please remember that Naruto has receive a blessing from Great Red and he become to first and preceding attacks and auto counter, so body despite him not knowing he going to be attack would automatically move and counter, the only reason Naruto was able to win was because of the blessing but had Kokabiel threw the Giant Sphere even Naruto would not be able to do something about it.**

 **The only reason he survived was because of Kokabiel sensing Azazel and Azazel knew it too which is why he did not suspected Naruto too much, Naruto is just immune to first and second attacks and Kokabiel only tried to attack him two times where he was still immune, but had Kokabiel attack the third time the outcome would not be the same.**

 **And regarding to Naruto being cowed by Great Red, that is because there is no barrier separating Naruto and Great Red unlike Kurama so he knew that if he do something he'll be screwed, and if my grammar is that bad sorry like I said I am not that fluent in English because it is my third Language and if you have a problem with it because your English is great you never made any grammatical error then why don't you beta test my story?**

 **Or why not just write your own story with perfect grammar and proper use to tenses?**

 **If you lost interest then don't read it, I am not forcing you and I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you!**

 **Seriously people love complaining when they hate being the one on the receiving end of those complaints, anyway to those who reviewed and send criticism to me thank you I'll make sure to take your advice seriously and implement it.**

 **Chapter Start**

"So let me get this straight, you." Naruto pointed his chopstick at Ravel while slurping the broth on the bowl he was holding while sitting on the comfortable couch inside the hotel they rented, and action that made the girl grimace at his table manners and stare at him flatly "Are a devil that lives in the Underworld or otherwise called Hell, and you are the daughter of the Phenex family –whom are likened to this so called legendary being the Phoenix because of your abilities- and considered as one of the most important families because of your what was it again?"

The room they rented while very expensive it was nothing for someone like Ravel whose pocket is filled with so much money she didn't even know what to do with.

It was a pretty wide room with complete set of Kitchen, living room that was big enough to be considered as a whole apartment and a single bedroom with bed big enough for five people to fit in.

Truly worthy of a Five Star Hotel Suite

"You have no table manners aren't you." Ravel flatly commented while Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really caring at her disgusted look as he dig in his third bowl of Ramen brought by the Room service, though Ravel looked a tad surprise that they have Ramen in here. "But yes while you simplified it you are correct, we are one of the most important families because of our Phoenix Tears which could heal any ailment and only our family could produce it so yes we are one of the Richest and most important family in the Underworld."

"A devil huh."

Ravel frowned at Naruto's disbelieving tone.

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Not really, I just can't bring myself to believe that you are a Devil of all things."

"And why is that?"

Naruto's grin was so wide it stretched his face "Well I was led to believe that Devils or Demons are ugly looking creatures, at first when I thought you were an Angel when I first laid my eyes on you, you were just that beautiful." He complimented with an honest look on his face while Ravel's eyes immediately widen as her face burned crimson.

"W-What are you saying! Shameless!" Ravel shrieked in embarrassment as she started fanning her face with her hands to reduce to burning feeling on her cheeks while Naruto laughed openly.

"And what made you think that we Devils are ugly creatures!?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Well, I was led to believe that demons eat human souls so I thought whatever kind of being eats human souls must be one heck of an ugly specimen."

At this Ravel could not help but gape at him, seriously he believe that blasphemy? While yes the ancient Devils does that back then but the devils of this days no longer required to eat human souls to gain more power but not they would just perform contracts and receive some kind of payment from them.

At least that's what she was told by her mother.

"That's not true! We don't do that anymore, in fact the humans are the one who would summon us and we'll grant one of their wish and once done they will pay us –and it doesn't have to be their souls- they can use anything of value to pay for us!" Ravel argued in hopes that this guy would not think of her –for some reason the thought of him hating her made her stomach twist and churn in pain- she does not know why though.

"Oh, ok I believe you then." Naruto conceded with a conciliatory smile that made her cheeks flush in embarrassment and made something warm travelled down her spine.

"Just like that, you'll believe me just like that?"

Naruto nodded his head wondering why she sounded so dubious about it, it's not like he really believe in the stories about demons being like that after all he already met one and that certain demon wanted to kill him rather than eat him. "Of course, you don't sound like your lying anyway."

Ravel nodded her head feeling a little bit relieved that her savior believed her "By the way, um if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

Naruto blinks then tilted his head "I'm probably thirteen years old, why?"

'Probably, he doesn't sound too sure about it why though?' thought Ravel with her blue eyes narrowing slightly in confusion, before she blinks when she registered what he said.

"Wait your just thirteen years old?" At his nod Ravel could not believe it, he fought Kokabiel on an almost even manner even though he's the same age as her! "We're of the same age!"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised as his mouth opened slightly thankfully he already gulped the noodles in his mouth or if would have fall out which would have been a very disgusting sight. "Wait! I thought your fifteen or something!"

Ravel glared at him suspiciously "And why did you think of that?"

Naruto glance at her well developed chest, she only wearing a pink t-shirt and short white shorts without anything else there are lots of luscious white skin being revealed, Ravel immediately noticed where his eyes drifted and from her position on the bed she threw a pillow at his face.

He got to admit with her hair no longer being tied in a twin tails and letting it fell down her back made her look cuter.

"You pervert! You deviant where do you think you are looking!?" Ravel screeched in embarrassment when she saw him staring at her chest, so that's why he thought she was fifteen or older because of her chest!

What a pervert!

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault I am a guy and you're body is very developed for someone your age I can't help it that you are born beautiful!" Naruto covered his face as the girl peppered him with soft pillows "I can't help but admire you!"

Poor Naruto did not know what he was saying as the girl froze in mid throw as her face started transitioning into a deep red that she started looking she was about to burst into flames, the steam raising from her head and ears was not helping but reinforce that fact.

"W-Wha-" She was left completely embarrassed and speechless at how easily this guy could say something like that with a straight face and not even looking a bit embarrassed by it, she could really place if he's a dense idiot or just a natural player!

He does not looked like he's doing it on purpose and it's why she was feeling such embarrassment!

"Uhhh." Ravel covered her face with both her hands in embarrassment as she peeked through the gap of her fingers at the confused Naruto, it did not help that he looked very handsome at what he was currently wearing.

Forgoing his blood soaked clothing, she ask the hotel to provide some clothing for him which consists of a cotton orange long sleeve shirt – she did not know why he chose that particular color but for some reason it looked great on him – coupled by a black pants and he was also given a pair of black heeled shoes.

Though she wonder what the golden circle on his forehead for, the arm ring she knew was the staff he used earlier against Kokabiel but she does not know about the crown on his head.

'This is so humiliating, I'm feeling overly conscious now!' thought Ravel as she started squealing in embarrassment inside her head now realizing that there are only two of them inside a hotel room where they would probably spend the night together, it did not help that there is only one bed.

She did not expect for her injury to take this long to heal she thought it would just take an hour or two at most but she did not expect to take the whole day to finish healing! Ugh, again she started groaning in embarrassment.

"By the way Ravel-chan" Hearing Naruto address her she could not help but give him her undivided attention as he placed the empty bowl on the table in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Where is this place by the way?"

Ravel hearing that question could not help but slumped her shoulders "So you really are not from here, did you spend your whole life inside the Void or something?"

"Err, you could say it like that." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, after all he don't know how long he had been on the Dimensional Gap since Great Red did not told him and he spent the majority of his time there so basically he was born there and that is the only place he knows as of right now.

"Ugh." Ravel place her palm on her face and drag it down in exhaustion "Alright, right now we're in Paris the Capital of France I still don't understand why you don't know anything about it, but the language you are speaking is Japanese and the only reason we could understand each other is because of the fact that that we Devils could understand all kind of languages in this world."

"That's convenient." Naruto nodded his head truly with skill like that you would not need to study or learn the language because you'll naturally understand it and would be able to speak it fluently.

Now that is a power he would not deny if offered with.

"Yes, anyway I was sent here on an errand by my brother."

"All on your own, where you could become a target by any pedophiles out there?"

"I can handle myself thank you very much." Ravel looked quite offended as she harrumph with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It doesn't look that way to me when I found you earlier." Naruto deadpanned while Ravel flushed in embarrassment.

"That's different!"

"And please pray tell how that is any different?"

Ravel sputtered trying to find an excuse but found none as such she simply ducked down and hide her face in shame and embarrassment, just how many times did she felt embarrass just this whole day alone!?

"That guy is completely a pedophile he even stated what he would do to you after capturing you."

Ravel's red face turned white so fast it surprised Naruto how she could transition herself from being embarrass to being disgruntled so suddenly "I-If you put it that way I guess."

"So what errand did your brother sent you to do?"

Ravel hesitated before deciding that it would not do any harm if she told him, licking her dry lips she spoke "Well, he told me to go and find a talented woman whom he could reincarnate as a devil, he did not give me any preference just that it should be an attractive woman with talent to add to his 'Harem.'"

Naruto twitched at hearing the word 'Harem' "Sounds like your brother is a major douche."

"How dare you! my brother is not a douche!"

She was silenced when Naruto sent her an indifferent gaze filled with contempt "Your brother sent you all by yourself to look for a woman whom he would add for his stupid 'Harem' not caring about whether you get attacked in doing so, don't tell me that he cared because had he cared he would have at least send someone to accompany you just in case! My God you are thirteen years old, sending you to a big city like this filled with God knows what on your own is irresponsible no sane brother would do that to their own siblings!"

Ravel grimaced several times at hearing the word 'God' though Naruto assumed it was because he raised his voice, though despite the stabbing pain in her head she took note of the fact that the contempt in his eyes was not being directed at her but towards her brother.

And listening to him made her think, she could not help but agree with what her savior is saying because let's be honest – what kind of brother would send their little sister by themselves to explore a city this big filled with Devil knows what, and even then she does not know what she was looking for as the description alone is sketchy as best. –it makes her have second thoughts on accepting his offer of becoming his bishop and a part of his harem.

Come to think of it, what kind of brother would ask their own little sister to become a part of his Harem just so he could fulfill a certain fetish of his?

Now that she was starting to see it, it kind of make her sick no wonder he mother kept on constantly sending her brother such looks of disgust when he made her that proposal several days ago and what made it worse is that her elder brother Ruval was there and was looking at their brother as if he was trash for giving such suggestion.

No wonder he looked at her like that when she showed an expression of delight, it kind of made her feel sick come to think of it.

She was too naïve, now she want to throw up her dinner, great.

Grabbing a pillow she tuck her legs and sat on her knees while she held the pillow close to her chest while laying her face on it, the realization that she almost become her Brother's lover because of her naivety and her respect for his power made her sick.

"See, so you should return home if you want I'll take escort you back home no problem, its dangerous for someone as beautiful as you to stroll around this massive city by yourself!"

Despite the fact that he called her beautiful again she could not bring herself to feel happy, while she was grateful for the compliment the realization that struck her made her stomach churn in disgust she could not bring herself to react to his words.

"If you're not comfortable with me because of this, then at least I'll escort you back." Naruto looked apologetic at what he had done while the girl shook her head and replied in a muffled voice.

"I can't."

"Why?" Naruto irritated "If it's because of your brother then I'll go with you and give him a beating that would make him regret doing this to you ttebayo!"

As much as she wanted to tell him that it would be impossible she knew that the boy in front of her could do it, of that she do not doubt after all if he could make someone like Kokabiel a ten winged Fallen Angel retreat it means he is far stronger than her brother or even her elder brother Ruval.

"If I do that then you will be left her alone, you don't know how to speak French and you'll be in trouble because you have no idea about this place." At this Naruto blinks in surprise, while true its not like there is nothing he could do about it.

If he wanted he could just fly somewhere he could understand the language, after all what would be the purpose of his flying cloud if he did not use it.

"While I appreciate your offer, I am far more worried about you more than what would happen to me without you." Naruto admitted, he can't just let this girl go travel around this city all by herself and after seeing what happened earlier he have no doubt that it is possible for it to happen again.

He knew those kind of people, the look on that guy's eyes is so similar to that of Orochimaru yet different while Orochimaru wanted power and immortality that man wanted war and destruction.

"Thanks." Ravel flushed, she decided she will take this guy to Japan with her at least to pay him for his kindness.

In fact why can't she just turn him into a member of her peerage, she has no doubt that if she ask her mother she would give her own chest piece.

Ah, that would be impossible she nearly forgot that this guy's power dwarf her own and if what he's saying of being a True Dragon –As far as she knew there is only one True Dragon- then reincarnating him would be next to impossible.

"Naruto-san." Ravel murmured while Naruto looked up at her, he was taking off shoes as he prepared to lay on the couch and sleep.

"Yep?"

"Is it true?"

"True what?"

"That you are a True Dragon like Great Red?"

"Yep, that's what he told me anyway and I don't believe he was lying about it." At least to him Great Red did not looked like he was lying, he was completely being sincere and honest about it.

"I see."

"Why ask though?"

"Naruto-san, you don't know the importance of Great Red and the meaning of True Dragon didn't you?"

Naruto tilted his head, while he knew that Great Red must been some kind of important figure he doubt that he would be that important.

Seeing this Ravel closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Naruto-san, while I do not know much about Great Red I do know that is the only True Dragon and he is the most powerful being in existence." At this Naruto's eye widened, he knew that Dragon is powerful but not that powerful to be dubbed as the most powerful being in existence.

"So you didn't know, he's the only True Dragon so if the other Supernatural's finds out that there is also another True Dragon it would lead to Chaos, so you must never let anyone know about your connection to Great Red for your sake, you must keep it a secret okay?"

To Ravel this is the least she could do for the man that saved her life, in more ways than one and by giving him some common sense would help him in the long run then she would gladly do so.

Truly she's too exhausted, mentally and emotionally for such conversation but she has to tell him.

"I-I didn't know that giant Lizard is that important." Naruto looked completely shock and seems to be on the verge of breaking down, to think that his benefactor is the most powerful being existence he didn't know if he's being lucky or not.

Ruffling his now red locks he sighed in annoyance, why in the world did that big lug did not told him anything about this.

He blinks when he saw Ravel yawn cutely, poor girl looked really exhausted.

"That's enough explaining for now let's take a rest okay?" Ravel suggested while Naruto nodded his head with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure!"

Ravel shook her head at his energetic response as she let her body fall down on the soft bed while Naruto laid down on the couch, he insisted of sleeping there anyway not that she would let him sleep beside her.

That's would be too much even for her!

"Good night Ravel-chan."

Ravel stiffened before a small smile grace her lips.

"Good night Naruto-san, and…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Naruto let a small smile grace his features as he closed his eyes.

"Think nothing of it."

Ravel could no longer respond because her consciousness finally left her.

"Heh, what a cute girl."

-0-0-0-

"Ohhh! That was such a long and boring ride!"

Naruto inhaled the fresh morning air as he came out of the Airport with Ravel in tow.

The cute girl still has her hair in a similar style and mostly the same outfit she was wearing the first time he met her, but instead of purple she's now wearing a pink dress with black and white frills and linings with the skirt ending at the middle of her thighs, accompanied by a white stocking and purple shoes.

She looked every bit of a noble she claim to be.

While Naruto was wearing mostly the same outfit he got from the Hotel but instead of orange shirt he's now wearing a white one underneath a burnt orange leather Jacket, for some reason he taken quite a liking towards it.

"I see you are still as energetic as you usually are." Ravel commented as she trailed behind him with a flare stare aim at his back which Naruto mostly ignored.

They been together for almost a week now and Ravel was finally starting to get used to Naruto's antics, and in those one week she was constantly bombarded by Messages from her worried mother.

Her brother doesn't seem to care since she was hasn't receive even a single message from him, to think that the brother she admired the most doesn't care about her while she no longer care that much still hurts.

Shaking her head to get all those thoughts out of her head she focused her attention to the boy whom is starting to become the target of her budding affection and becoming the center albeit just starting to become the center of her world.

You don't spend a whole week with someone as genuine as Naruto and not start feeling something.

"Naruto-kun, do you exactly where we are going?" Ravel asked with a dull voice while Naruto simply grinned in excitement.

"Of course, who do you think I am!?" Naruto sent her a thumbs up, the confidence oozing off of him almost made her believe that he truly knows.

"Oh, then where are we going then?" Ravel asked with a tilt of her head with a small smile hidden underneath the fan she was holding.

"Uhh." Naruto hesitated while Ravel looked smug at seeing him cowed.

"You should let me lead then." Ravel spoke with a smug smile on her face while Naruto glowered at her, the intense gaze from her made her face flush. "S-Stop looking at me so intensely!"

"By the way Ravel-chan have I told you just how cute you look with that outfit of yours?"

"Uhhh." This time it was Ravel's turn to be embarrassed as the both of them started walking the streets of Japan, she did not know how many hours it took for them to arrive in Japan via plane ride but it must been long because it was already early morning.

"So, where are we now?" Naruto asked while he started walking closer to Ravel whose cheeks turned red from the close proximity, there are a lot of people walking the streets already and he didn't want to get separated to the person who seems to know where she was going.

"Y-You should hold my hand, just in case so you won't get lost." Ravel offered a trembling hand towards Naruto whom simply look at it before sending the trembling Ravel an conciliatory smile.

"Of course, thank you very much Ravel-chan." Naruto grasped her hand with a gentle smile on his face, not the usually grin or wide smile but a small but tender smile that made the poor girl burn inside out.

"Uhhh."

It was a critical hit.

She really stood no chance against him and he just knew how to make her blush.

"So after this you're going to return home?" Naruto sent her a fleeting glance that seems to mean something but she could not discern what is, pursing her lips she nodded with a small frown on her face.

"Yes…" She looked down as she stop walking forcing him to do so, thankfully the area they stopped on was mostly empty "I-It's not like we're never going to see each other again right?"

"We'll still see each again right?"

"Ow!" Ravel unconsciously clutched her nose due to him suddenly flicking her with a smile on his face, really nothing could get this guy down even in the most tense and dire situations he would still smile.

It is one of the reasons why she likes him though.

"That goes without saying." Naruto grins at her "It's not like you can visit right?"

Ravel frowned, she doubt her mother would let her go the Human world if she ever found out what happened a week ago.

"And if you cannot visit me then I'll visit you myself that's a promise ttebayo!" Naruto send her a thumbs up and while she tried her best to hide it her lips formed a small smile as she tighten her hold in his hand.

To others who see this particular scene it looked like two childhood friends hanging out with each other.

"Alright." Ravel nodded her head before proceeding to drag him, the plan was to find a good house to rent for him after all!

Though it took her days to persuade Naruto to accept some money from her, apparently it was his life rule to never borrow money from anybody.

So they made a compromise, instead of just giving him money to use for expenses she would instead just buy a house and let him stay in there for a while with promise that when they meet again he would pay her rent.

Though she doesn't have any plan of accepting that rental money, but she just said okay so that he would finally agree to it.

She'll definitely miss him after this.

 **Chapter End**

 **You know what to do next XD Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything, I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **I certainly do own this story though.**

 **Since this chapter would be more of an introductions so it wouldn't have that much character interactions, but I promise the next chapter would be longer and I do hope to make it better so please bare with me.**

 **Chapter Start**

" _There will come a time when this world shall face a peril so great that nothing in this world would be able to stop it, when that day comes from the ashes of the Great Forest one shall rise, with heart filled with courage he shall save this world."_

 _Monkey King telling Great Red about the Great Hero he saw in his dream._

 _-0-0-0-_

"Finally, I can start checking out my abilities."

A month after Ravel left to return to her home in the Underworld and a month after settling in this world and getting familiar and accustom to its custom – although he's not that knowledgeable yet- he still know enough of it that he understood how this world works.

From the book that Ravel left for him with he learned that his world is filled with Supernatural creatures that hid themselves among the humans, hiding themselves in plain sight but protecting them in secret, it was truly fascinating to learn about the different creatures that hid themselves from the humans and how they did it.

Through the use of Magic –the power that the Supernatural's used in this world- they manipulated the memories of the humans whom got in contact with them by accident, while he did not agree with such a method, there is not much of a choice and even in the Elemental Nations they would use memory manipulation techniques to walk one's mind.

It was truly fascinating and while the world does look peaceful –He saw that without Chakra and Magic the humans resorted into developing advance technologies, there is not much war and unnecessary battles.- he knew that despite the peaceful atmosphere somewhere in the world there is a war or battle secretly being staged.

After all to the people War is almost a second nature especially to those whom have the power to stage it, no matter how evil war is to others it is what gives them pleasure and as much as he want to disagree with it he knew that deep down that he too craved battle.

After all, why does he keep on forcing himself to train so he could become stronger than he is now, while he keep insisting to himself that it is so that he could protect those whom he considers precious to him he knew deep down that he too does crave for it.

After all, to fight is a natural instinct ingrain by their very ancestors after all.

So here he is now, in a middle of a barren land somewhere in the middle of a Mountain wearing a blue shirt and blue pants coupled by a white running shoe decimating rocks left and right – he chose this particular training ground because of the lack of nature other than tall rocks and lakes, as much as he love getting stronger he does not want to do so by destroying the forest –the nature because of his great love and respect for it.

Anyway as much as he loves destroying things he's not too fond of destroying the forest – the children's of the mother Nature- because he believe that if he love the Nature it would love him back, after all deep down he believes that Nature is sentient and to him all that is sentient deserves to be love and respected and not be destroyed or harm for one own convenience.

He believes in the saying that the Forest has Eyes and Ears after all.

As such he chose this barren place as his training area.

"Why can't I get this right." The soot and dirt covered Naruto complained with a scowl on his face as he tried yet completely fail to use his techniques, while drawing Chakra is easy enough but to use the right amount to use his technique is incredibly hard.

It is as if what little control he used to have is now gone.

"I'll try again!" With a new determine burning in his eyes he put his fingers in a cross.

As he did so his body was immediately surrounded by Gold and White light that engulfed him like a pillar of bright flames.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" with a thunderous yell he released his chakra and the resulting explosion nearly deafened him.

 **Boom!**

"Gah!" Naruto yelped in pain as the white and golden energy coating his form exploded like a powerful Katon technique but instead of engulfing him the explosion simply threw him away right where he want splat face first on a boulder.

"Uhg." He slid down the ground as he moans in pain while the boulder has an imprint of his body being lodge on it after he was thrown in it.

Just what is he doing wrong?

He's using the right amount of Chakra to use his Kage Bunshin technique yet it still doesn't work, when he used too much Chakra it would throw him via exploding and when he used too little it would still explode.

Just what is he doing wrong!?

"You know kid as much as it is amused me to watch you keep on exploding the first time, now it is getting sad."

Naruto look up from where he is currently laying face first down, he saw a man standing on top of one of the massive boulders a few feet away from him.

"Yo." The man greeted with a smile on his face and while the man could be an assassin or someone who would wish to harm him –same thing really- he couldn't bring himself to really care as he's frustrated at his own constant failure on using his technique.

"The fuck are you?" He could only mumble and he didn't care even if the dirt entered his mouth when he talks because of the position of his face.

The man chuckled in amusement at the boy's sharp tongue "You got quite the mouth on you aren't you kid."

Naruto look up towards the man whom is now standing inches away from him, how he got there he didn't care but this guy seems to be mocking him and he shot him a glare.

The man is tall, it was obvious with him having to look up to the point that his body bends just to see his face, the man seems to be in his late twenties with strange black hair –strange because of his golden bangs though he had seen worst.- he has an average build not too muscular with average muscle tones.

His outfit consisted of a maroon ankle length coat with black belt straps in it –as if it would look cool on him despite it not being so- the collar was spread in the same way as Vampire cloaks and the chest area was not buttoned revealing his average tone chest, dark grey pants with the same straps on his ankles and maroon colored heeled shoes.

While his goatee looked awesome the glint in his eyes is that of a pervert –he knew after all he spend most of his time with perverts, with his first Teacher then his second Mentor and his Grandfather figure being perverts.-

"Just answer the damn question old man." Naruto grunted in irritation as he pick himself up not even bothering to dust off the dirt on his clothing, after all he's used to it already and he opted to give the man a suspicious look as he gave him his undivided attention just in case this man tried something.

The man let out a soft amuse chuckle and he didn't seem to be offended by the nickname the kid gave him.

"The name is Azazel the Leader of the Grigory." He introduce himself while giving a mocking bow while Naruto outright scowled at him.

"So you're the leader of the…" He hesitated as he tried to remember which group it was and as if remembering it he brought his fist to his palm "You're the leader of the Devils right?"

Azazel's smile was immediately wiped from his face as his cheeks twitched, he was about to correct the boy when he saw the certain gleam on the boy's strange colored eyes, after all blue eyes with red pupils who does not find that strange?

"You're messing with aren't you kid." It was more of a statement and he seems like he got it right when he saw the grin on the boy's face.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, better remember it old man." He press his thumb on his chest while Azazel shrugged his shoulder. "So what do you want, you didn't come here just to greet me right?"

"Hm, your sharp kid but yes I personally came to talk to you about something." Azazel's face morphed into that of a serious businessman while Naruto raised an eyebrow "To be honest you are an anomaly Uzumaki Naruto, you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I tried looking your name up from the database and you are not in the record of any factions."

"So you were that guy who was watching us, so did you punish that subordinate of yours? Wait he's your subordinate right?" asked Naruto feeling cautious now, this guy might be coming to get his revenge for what he had done to his subordinate.

"It's alright kid I am not here to 'punish' you or anything, you even did me a great favor of saving the girl because had you not I don't even want to imagine the repercussion of his actions." Azazel shook his head as he sat on one of the many boulders while Naruto simply opted to observe him "Anyway, I was curious about the kid who beat one of my Generals."

"That's one way to put it, but I didn't really beat him he ran away because he knew you were coming didn't he?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he scowled not liking the fact that his opponent ran away not because of him but because of someone else.

He felt insulted because of it.

"Yep, he sensed me coming so he ran away before I could see him in action, because I didn't witness him committing the crime I won't be able to punish him easily because he would deny it and I would have no proof, there is no way I would be able to ask the girl to come with me willingly to testify it since it would end up in trouble in more ways than one." Azazel shook his head as crossed his leg "Anyway I came here because I want to know more of the strange kid whom 'trashed' my General, and I was surprised when I found out that the boy knew how to use Chakra."

"You know what Chakra is?" Naruto blinks while Azazel waved his hand "And how did you find me anyway?"

His face morph into that of shock and disgust "Don't tell me you are stalking me you Pedophile!"

Azazel almost fell down from where he was sitting as he yelled back "I am not stalking you brat! You're chakra is way too potent that I could feel it even if I was on the other side of the World!"

"Reeeally? Don't deny it, I can see it on your face old man~" The disbelieving and doubtful look on Naruto's face caused Azazel to twitch with veins throbbing on his forehead as he let out a strained smile.

"So you're that kind of kid huh, the ones whom are hard to handle." Azazel shook his head before he looks down at Naruto with piercing gaze that froze Naruto in his place "Tell me kid, what do you plan to do with your strength? Do you want to join any factions or do you want to overthrow the world leaders and rule the world in their stead?"

The look that Naruto gave Azazel is answer enough that the boy would never do or even think of doing such things "Are you alright in the head old man, coming here while I was training and ask me such bullshit questions? Are you serious?"

The laugh that came out of him was too gentle for his liking so Azazel simply shook his head to get rid of those pleasant thoughts "You really are a strange kid, anyway kid I noticed that you are having trouble controlling your Chakra."

At this Naruto's face twisted into one of irritation as he look at the man with disdain "Rub it in will you?"

"I'm not here to mock you, I am here to make an offer to you."

"And that is?" narrowing his eyes he readied himself just in case this man started spouting some bullshit about him being forced to join him or become his experiment or something.

'Of course he would be suspicious, that's a good thing.' Thought Azazel while smiling "I will help you with your chakra control, while I am not that familiar with it because I can't use Chakra I have some friends who are very good at controlling their Chakra, I can help you."

"And what is the Exchange?"

'This kid is way too cautious as if he had never been offered something by someone out of their own good will.' Shaking the thoughts out of his head Azazel jumped down from his spot and landed in front of Naruto.

"In exchange of you promising that you will be on this World's side and not those whom would want to harm it."

Naruto's eyes immediately widen in surprise isn't that just like asking him to become this world's protector?

'There must be something for him gain, fame or whatever there is no way he would ask me that out of the goodness of his heart, he must have some hidden motives perhaps he wanted me to believe he's a nice person and brainwash me.' Thought Naruto with a suspicious look sent towards Azazel who simply smiled as if reading those thoughts.

"I won't force you to believe me and I will not ask of anything else of that you have my word, in exchange of that I will help you if you promise to be a mediator I promise you I want nothing but peace."

'Fine, I'll see what you're up too old man.'

"Fine but if you try anything I'll kick your ass."

"Suuure." Azazel drawled with a grin of amusement as if he said something impossible.

"You'll see."

-0-0-0-0-

"W-What the hell is up with that guy, he's a slave driver." Naruto moans softly as he drags himself towards his home, it was already evening and he was completely dirty and exhausted.

It has been three months since Naruto accepted Azazel's offer and so far he's still not showing anything that would make him regret Azazel's offer of training, he doesn't really know if that guy is being genuine or what but it seems like the guy is being honest when he told Naruto that he wanted to bring an everlasting peace between the three Great Factions.

To be honest he's starting to like the old man, he might be a bit of a pervert but the man is being genuine when he said that he wanted to stop the War between the three factions and want to live in coexistence, truly a naïve yet honorable goal. He could see Jiraiya within that guy, a perverted pacifist but a strong person whom would fight to protect those which he considered as precious.

He still don't know if he had made the right choice but deep down he knew that the guy if ever betray him, it would really break his heart after all the three months he spent training and learning about this world from him endeared the man to him, he don't know if he would be able to fight Azazel if it comes down to it.

Though he knew Azazel is suspicious of him because of his lack of Knowledge but the man did not implore or try to force him to reveal his past, even his new heritage was still kept a secret because Ravel-chan told him so and despite deep down even knowing that he could trust Azazel he could not bring himself to tell the guy his own Secrets.

Though he suspects Azazel knew something the moment he saw his staff especially when Azazel made a comment about it.

" _What an impressive weapon, it looked like it was made of Dragon Scales with the way it glinted and the design."_

For whatever reason he does not know, and while it seems like Azazel doesn't really mind he knew that Azazel was kind of miffed by him keeping secrets from him –he said that if he don't know much about Naruto he wouldn't be able to train him properly because he wouldn't know how to-.

So as payback the man grinded his ass hard on the ground until it burns, the training is so brutal that it could put Guy's and Rock Lee's exercise to shame.

The training is so intense that he would usually lost track of time, he remembers beginning early morning and he would only realize that it was already midnight only when he finally stop to rest.

Seriously, while he might have been a stamina freak that kind of training is still too much!

Unlocking his house, he opens the door and once inside he promptly shut it closed though he made sure to lock it again.

His house, or the Apartment that Ravel bought him is big enough to be considered as a condominium, he said he wanted a simple room where he could sleep but the girl did not want him to leave in a 'Rat infested house' her words not his.

Why she cared so much he would never know but still he was grateful for the house.

God knows that had she not given him one he would have use the forest as his home!

He went pass his living room and was about to proceed to the bathroom when he suddenly froze after hearing someone giggling from the living room.

Backtracking a little bit he turns to the location where he could hear someone giggling and found someone staring at him while sitting on his couch.

"Hello~" the person greeted him cheerfully with a wide smile on their face.

"The fuck are you?"

It looks like invading someone's privacy is the norm in this world, first Azazel then this girl?

The girl was very cute to say the least, she has long grayish white hair tied into two long drilled shape twin tails with the side bangs framing her face, her blue eyes is filled with life and cheerfulness and her milky white skin does not appear to have any spot in it.

She was wearing a shin length white sleeveless blouse with strange patterns in it, the girl looked to be the epitome of purity.

The girl smiled cheerfully at him as if he does not even addressed her rudely, after all he have the right to do so because she invaded his house.

"I am here to make a deal with you Uzumaki-kun~"

Not bothering to ask why she seems to know who he is, Naruto could not help but groan in dismay.

'This is gonna be a long night.'

 **Chapter End**

 **Annnnnd done! Please leave some reviews, the next chapter would be longer than this now since I'll start the first non cannon arc!**


End file.
